


Something Different

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your daily routine was always the same. You woke up, kissed you fiancee’s forehead, showered, and then made some type of breakfast for the both of you and then you’d go to work. It was never different, except for today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

Your morning routine was always the same. You woke up, kissed you fiancee’s forehead, showered, and then made some type of breakfast for the both of you and then you’d go to work. It was never different, except for today. Today you had the day off, and you thought you’d take Dave somewhere on a date. You both have been really busy and haven’t been able to see each other often.

“Hey.” You jump at the sound of Dave’s voice, and turn around to see him standing in the doorway leaning against it. 

“Good morning! Wow, you’re never up this ear-uh.” Your fiancee had some major morning wood happening. You're sure he knows...right?  
“What?” he stares at you curiously and crosses his arms. 

“Uhm, just… What did you dream about last night?”

He walks over to the table and sits down next to you before answering. 

“Oh, nothing really.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He nods at you and his hands come down to his lap, suddenly his cheeks heat up and his eyes widen. You giggle at him.

“Shit, um I’ll be back.” He gets up and starts to head to the bathroom, and then a idea pops in your head.

“Wait!” 

“What is it Egbert, kinda have some business to attend to.”

“Uhm, would you like help with that?” You look at the floor embarrassed. You're not sure why though, it's not like you haven't done anything intimate with Dave before. 

He stares at you for a few moments before killing the awkward silence with his answer. 

“Uh, sure.” You finally look up at him to see he’s embarrassed as you are which calms your nerves. You get up and kiss his lips gently and then you lead him back to your bedroom. You push him down onto the bed and sit down on your knees on the floor near the edge of the bed. 

“John what are yo-“

“Shh.” you cut him off and start pulling at his boxers. He doesn't question you and just lays back down on the bed. After slipping his boxers off, you kiss his thighs and run your hands up and down his chest ignoring the problem staring you in the face.

“Fuck, John stop teasing.” 

You chuckle, and then bring your mouth over his cock and stop. You sit there and wait.

“John, what the hell this isn’t funny.” He lifts his head and glares at you.

“Beg.” You yourself can’t believe that just came out of your mouth. But you don’t show how nervous you are and just grin at him. He gapes at you and then drops his head down on the mattress. 

“Fuck John, please.” You laugh a bit and go down on him taking in his head. He moans and his back arches. You swirl your tongue around the head and tease his slit. You’ve only done this one other time before so you can’t really take much, but he doesn’t seem to care. You stare at him and start bobbing your head, and he looks up and your eyes meet. 

“John, fuck.” He sits up on his elbows and watches you. The sounds he’s making are defiantly turning you on and he sure is loud. He’s going to wake the neighbors. Though you love how vocal Dave can be. He starts trying to buck his hips, and you have to hold his hips down so he doesn't gag you. You take him as far as you can go and start humming sending vibrations around his dick.

“John, fuck I’m gonna-” You debate whether you should stay or stroke him off, and choose to stay. You start bobbing your head up and down faster and his moans escalate and his back arches and with a final moan hot streams of his cum go down your throat. You try to swallow it down but a lot of it just pours out the sides of your mouth. You don't really like the taste of it, though it's not the grossest thing you've tasted. After you think he's done, you pull off and you lay down next to him and pull his face to yours and kiss him. He pulls away though. “John, gross.” You forgot about the cum on your face and laugh at him. You wipe it off with your sleeve and curl up to him. You smash your face into his neck and mumble, “I love you.” into it. He tells you that he loves you too and you both just lay there holding each other for awhile. 

“What about you.” he asks, feeling your erection on his leg.

“You can make up for it later tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow this is the first time I've written something like this before. I tried my best though.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr  
> \- http://save-hyrule.tumblr.com/post/23770199344
> 
> Though I edited it a bit, and changed some stuff.


End file.
